


Gnome is where the heart is, Snow white, 2/3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Fiction, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fox meets Alex's new beau.  Alex and Walter play some bedroom games.  And the boys are about to embark on an adventure.





	Gnome is where the heart is, Snow white, 2/3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Gnome is where the heart is, Snow white, 2/3

### Gnome is where the heart is, Snow white, 2/3

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Dedicated to Ursula, for bringing me over to the dark side. 

Warning: Erotic spanking ahead. Anyone not into this, you have been warned. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, anyone else just ask first. 

Spoilers: First part of the story 

Alex introduced Walter and Fox to each other. His friend gave Alex's new boyfriend the once-over. He wasn't an Adonis like the buffed, primped and shiny twinks Alex would invariably meet at the bars. No, this man was big for sure, perhaps fulfilling those twinks' daddy fantasies with his muscular frame. His face was plain and strong, a good honest face that softened with a wide grin. He was bald but not self-conscious about it. He was a man comfortable in his own skin. 

Fox smiled and nodded at Alex, noting the firm but not crushing handshake. That was a good sign of a man with nothing to prove. 

Walter did his own sizing up. Alex's best friend was a beauty but not in any conventional way. If you took his facial features apart and studied them individually they weren't attractive on their own. The nose was too generous, the lips were ridiculously full, the cheekbones honed as if by a sculptor, the chin dented with a little crease. But put them all together and he was one hell of a good looking bastard with the promise of sensual pleasure evident in his erotic, mischievous face. Along with the thick hair, the elegant mannerisms and lean body, he made a great package. It was a package more suited to the lingering prettiness of Alex's face and sex on two legs body. 

It was clear they were comfortable with each other in a physical sense. The way they hugged upon meeting, the brief slide of Fox's arm along Alex's back in a protective stance while Fox checked him out, sent a tingle of jealousy through Walter. He needn't have worried though. It was obvious, from the glint of a wedding band to the hazel eyes that lit up when his wife stepped out of the house, that the man didn't have eyes for Alex, only for the petite redhead that bounded down the porch steps with three children in tow. 

Walter relaxed fractionally. Alex greeted Dana with a kiss on the cheek, introduced Walter to her, with a proprietary hand on Walter's outstretched arm and finally he snuggled up to Walter, while the four of them chatted. Walter relaxed further when Alex laid his head on his shoulder. 

Fox's own arm slid around his wife's waist and she clung close to him, her blue eyes flashing up at him with a mischievous glint and all the while the two would lightly touch or kiss. 

After the introduction to the new man in their uncle Alex's life the children went back to their games, running around the boundary of the yard playing tag. Ursula managed to tag her quick little brother, shouting gleefully, "you're it, big purple one!" Leo sulked and pulled at his long plum colored tee-shirt, ready to moon her. 

"Settle down now," their mother cautioned. 

Leo stuck his tongue out at his annoying twin sisters when his mother wasn't looking and they resumed their play. 

The shouts and laughter of the children rang out in the air, while the adults talked. The sunshine and the warm breeze and the scent of flowers from Alex's prized gardens made them all relax but the hour was getting late, so Dana excused herself to go and start supper and Fox had to get the children ready for bath time before they ate so he'd have some free time to go over afterwards and talk to Alex. Fox was the smartest person Alex knew and he thought he would be the perfect person to help them with Mr. Spender. 

While Alex made dinner, he rehearsed what he was going to tell Fox about Mr. Spender's nefarious project. Anything he said would sound utterly ridiculous and insane. Oh, well, Fox was an openminded sort of guy. He was sure he'd understand once confronted with the evidence. 

He grilled boneless chicken on his new indoor grill and steamed rice and fresh vegetables to accompany the meal, tossed a fresh salad with home made dressing and even whipped up a quick dessert for the two of them. Walter tried to help but every time he came near the kitchen, Alex shooed him away and steered him to the spacious sunken den where he watched the sports channel and relaxed. 

He explored the rest of Alex's house during the banter between the aging athletes turned sportscasters. It was a simple open concept with a living and dining area complete with kitchen that was accessible between host and guests. There was one guest room in addition to the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and en suite bathroom. There was also a combination library and office with a big oak desk, leather chair tucked behind it and shelves filled with all sorts of books from biographies to reference books. He pulled down a couple of books that were written by Alex himself. He lost himself for a while in a lushly detailed rose growing book. He was reputed to be the newest expert in the field and Walter decided that they were right. 

Walter made out his report to his boss and checked in, not going into details but assuring him that everything was going well and that he'd discovered a major find in the case. When he hung up, he made a list of things he would need to get. Since his car was no longer anywhere in sight in the neighborhood, he decided that Spender had probably ditched it somewhere and with it, everything in the car, including an overnight bag and most importantly, his notes and research. Luckily, Walter was a thorough and cautious man, and he'd made duplicates of all the information he'd gathered and they were safely stored away. 

He'd need to get clothes and a replacement cell phone among other items but they could wait until after dinner. His stomach rumbled at the scents of the delectable dinner Alex was making. 

They ate leisurely, exchanging glances at each other and playing footsie under the table until their feet tangled together. Alex brought out dessert, a white chocolate mousse he'd whipped up. Walter licked his lips at the luscious spoonfuls of white chocolate. The snowy peaks looked so innocent and pure. Nestled within the whipped peaks were ripe, red strawberries. Drizzled over the top was a thin, snaking line of bitter, dark chocolate and the sides of the chilled glasses were covered in a froth of whipped cream. They went into the den with their dessert. 

The sun slanted in, just before beginning the slow ascent to sunset. It colored the walls pale coral, then flamed brightly, setting the pale ivory walls on fire with a reddish yellow glow. 

Walter and Alex spooned up the sweet, smooth dessert up like kids, letting the chocolate flavors explode in their mouths and grinning with sheer joy at the tastes and textures of the sweet and bitter chocolate combined with the delectable ripe fruit. They leaned close together, content to quietly sit together and eat. 

Alex made sure to lick every stray bit of chocolate from his lips. He didn't want a dirty mouth, after all. Every little bite of strawberry that stained his mouth had to be slicked away with his pink tongue. He enjoyed every lustful glance that Walter threw at him. Those hungry brown eyes glowed a deep chocolate in the light now crossing the room. 

Alex made sure to press his leg close to Walter's thigh, their legs rubbing together with the friction created by heavy denim against thick fleece. When they set their glasses down on the coffee table, there was the clang of silverware rattling against glass. 

As soon as Alex leaned back, Walter pounced. He wrestled Alex down on the couch, kissing and tickling him, until Alex squirmed and giggled at the attention. Walter thoroughly kissed him, from the tip of his little upturned nose, right down his neck, planting little wet kisses down his throat and beneath the collar of his shirt. 

There was a little strip of skin that had been exposed to Walter's gaze all day by that cropped shirt and he groaned at the hot feel of skin he was finally touching. The jeans didn't quite cover his waist and so he'd gotten a glimpse of not only the line of exposed flesh and his navel but also the sparse hairs that sprouted like fragile feathers on his lower back and the little knob of spine that was visible. 

Alex's little cries and giggles turned into moans as Walter kissed him deeper and scooped him into his arms, pressing him close. He spread his length carefully across Alex, hovering just above him, so he wouldn't crush him, but close enough to barely touch. 

Alex groaned at the contact. From head to toe, they faced each other, with strategic points just touching, whisper-light. It was close enough to feel the heat of skin covered by clothing. 

Walter blew in his ear, relishing the light tremble of Alex's body beneath him. He smiled and curled his tongue into the maze of his lover's ear. Alex cried out and bucked his hips up. His legs wrapped around Walter as the mouth moved down lower, down the delicate curve of his neck, across his collar bones, leaving suck marks behind, until the lightest kiss could be felt through his shirt. 

"Please, upstairs. Now," Alex pleaded, unable to form complete sentences. 

It was Walter's turn to smile as tormentor in charge. That had been Alex's role last night, as he'd turned a simple blow job into an art form and Walter his sculpture. 

But he had to take pity on the poor boy. He twitched in abject need, his lips rosy with kisses, his face glowing with unspent desire. He picked Alex up in his strong arms and brought the overheated man upstairs to the bedroom. 

He gently deposited him on the bed, where he writhed in eager anticipation. Alex struggled with the zipper of his jeans as he undressed. 

"Is that a pistil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Walter asked. "Get it, pistil, like in flower." 

Alex smiled and shook his head at the bad joke, still struggling with his pants. 

"In a hurry?" Walter asked. 

"Yeah. Fox will be here soon," Alex muttered, wrestling with the top button. 

Walter's mood dampened. "What time did you tell him to come over?" 

"No specific time but he could show up at any minute." 

Walter shook his head. "I'm going to take my time with you so you'd better call him and tell him to delay." 

The serious tone of Walter's voice caught Alex off guard for a moment. It wasn't angry but it was firm and adamant. It was something that reminded Alex of the daddy image he'd seen that night in the club. At the moment it was only in tone since Walter was wearing his sweats and a sweater he'd found in the back of his closet teamed with white sports socks. There was no leather, no chunky heavy boots or masculine paraphernalia. 

Alex wasn't one to disobey. He'd always been a well-behaved child, just as he was a responsible and polite adult, but every once in a while he liked to be mischievous, a little wild, the shy boy who broke the rules. 

He didn't reach for the phone on the side table. Instead, he wriggled out of his jeans, shimmying his hips on the bed. The mattress shifted underneath his movements. Alex shrugged off the rest of his clothes until they were strewn around the bed. He stroked his hard cock gently, fisting it lazily, wearing nothing but a smile. 

He wriggled his bottom and parted his legs for Walter's perusal, hopeful that the stern voice promised a spanking for his misbehavior. 

"What if I don't call him? What are you going to do daddy?" His voice was husky, breathless. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Are you going to punish me? Daddy?" 

Walter smiled. His sweet lover wanted to play. He could deal with that. "I think that's a given, boy." 

Alex smiled widely. The endearment gave the serious tone even more weight. 

"You'd better call your friend." 

"Maybe later," Alex taunted. 

He stroked himself harder, groaning at the touch of his knowledgeable hand. 

Walter slapped his hand away. "That's mine to touch only. Understand?" 

"Yes," Alex squeaked. He rubbed his tingling hand against his naked hip. 

He was left with a twitching cock. Walter's behavior increased his desire a notch. 

Walter sat on the edge of the bed. "What's the number?" he barked. 

Alex startled but regained his composure and told him the number. 

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. Fox answered. In the background, Walter could hear the sounds of the children's voices and the clicking of silverware. 

"Fox, this is Walter. Me and Alex will be busy for a while so how about if we call you when we're through." 

"Uh, yeah, okay. We're still eating anyway. Give me a call." 

"I'll do that." 

"What are you guys doing?" 

"In about ten minutes I'm going to fuck Alex through the mattress," he replied in a conversational voice. 

Fox faltered. "I see. Okay, have fun." He colored bright red, leading Dana to question him silently with her eyes. Fox shook his head. "Bye, then," he said hurriedly and hung up. 

Walter chuckled and replaced the receiver. 

Alex looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Now that that's taken care of, I think it's time for your punishment. Backside up." 

Alex was slow to obey, so Walter slapped his hip and turned him over. Alex rolled over with a grunt and held still, his one hand clutching the sheets. Walter looked down at him, from top to bottom. His head buried itself into the pillow and he shook lightly, whether from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. 

He brought one hand down on his back, to soothe his nervous boy and to gauge his true feelings. The tension was slowly released and a light moan was muffled by the pillow. Walter smiled. His boy was playful, new to this game, but game for it as well. 

He dragged Alex over his lap and explained what he was going to do to him in extreme detail. Alex shivered and moaned, bucking against Walter as his excitement increased. 

Walter stayed dressed. It added to the scene, although he wasn't dressed appropriately. He would have preferred his rugged worn jeans and a tee shirt or long sleeve shirt to the soft flannel of the sweat pants and the soft cotton weave of the sweater he wore. No matter, the effect would be the same. 

He ran his hand up and down Alex's nude body, marveling at the stretch of muscles beneath the pale skin. He kept one hand anchored at the arch of Alex's back, right where his muscular sleek back dipped in and then down to the lush, tight ass. He explored every little freckle on the lithe body displayed before him. 

He discovered a mole on his inner thigh, grinning at the intense response as Alex groaned and jumped at the intimate contact. He changed his caresses from firm and sure to whisper-light when he came to erogenous spots. Alex was so responsive to his touch. 

"Now comes the punishment," he whispered. 

Alex tensed but forced himself to relax, letting Walter guide him. 

The light touches had revved him up nearly to the point of orgasm. He was sure that the removal of Walter's hand was part of his punishment. But one hand stayed his movement at the small of his back. With the other, Walter smacked his bottom hard, the stinging pain more startling because of its suddenness rather than its severity. 

Alex gasped lightly but held still. His desire raised exponentially to each slap to his bottom. It was never really painful. Walter never made him cry out or tear up, but the stinging turned his ass a blushing shade of pink and it added to his lust as any new experience did. He felt it right down to his cock, which seemed to grow harder with each smack. Walter would occasionally sooth him with a hand, letting him calm down a bit before resuming. By the time he was done, Alex was pleading for release. 

Walter smiled down at the eager captive on his lap. He could feel Alex's cock jumping against his thigh with each light slap. Unbelievably he kept getting harder and his leaking cock made a stain on his borrowed pants. The sounds coming from the man's throat made his own cock harden. And the begging and panting were an added attraction. 

Walter turned him over, pleased to see the flushed cheeks on his face that matched his bottom ones so well. He grinned down at his new playmate. 

"You've made a mess, darling. Better lick it off," Walter instructed. 

"Huh?" Alex frowned at him, uncomprehending. 

Walter nodded at his pants. The stain had widened. 

Alex gave a barely audible oh and then grinned wickedly. 

He rolled onto his side eagerly and put tongue to cotton. The stain became a big circle of saliva instead and Alex crept closer to Walter's crotch where a second stain was being quickly created. He could smell Walter's arousal even through the material and groaned deeply. His nose snuffled into the man's crotch like a pig looking for truffles. 

He licked at that stain too, then snuck his hand inside the now tight pants. When his fingers brushed the thick erection with his nimble fingers Walter jumped at the light feel on his sensitive skin. The hand withdrew and with a quick snap, the drawstring was undone. The strings hung limply, framing the bursting hardness contained within. 

Walter pushed him away and stood. Slowly, teasingly, he slid the pants down and the sweater and tee shirt were flung off. Alex was still on his belly so he propped his one arm up to watch the show. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him naked and God willing it wouldn't be the last, but he still gasped at the hard-muscled body standing before him. The wide chest stretched to well-defined broad shoulders and dipped down to a trim waist. The hair curled enticingly around his flat rosy brown nipples and pointed downward to swirl around his navel and ended at his thick cock. 

Alex flung himself onto his back, close to swooning. "Come and get it," he growled in a low whisper and wiggled his ass in case he was misunderstood. 

Walter pounced, careful not to crush him. Alex pulled him down with his arm and legs, wrapping his limbs around him in a death grip. Walter's breath whooshed out in a harsh gasp as he was squeezed none too gently. Alex certainly was stronger than he looked. It was probably a good thing he didn't spank Walter. 

Although he was older and perhaps more experienced than Alex, his patience and stamina couldn't withstand Alex's entreaty. He quickly slicked them both up, slid a condom down his cock and entered his lover in a few quick thrusts. Alex's legs wrapped around his waist didn't help him stay in control. The tight hole quivering around his shaft almost made him lose control. Alex used those to good advantage, fluttering around his length as though kissing it with his internal muscles. 

When he did it again, Walter slapped his thigh and told him to stop. 

Alex grinned at him, partly in contrition and the rest was pure evil lust. "Then fuck me harder," he retorted. 

Walter did just that. He slammed into him hard, his knees up on the bed now. The springs squeaked with their efforts. The room filled with Alex's breathless gasps and moans and Walter's pants as he concentrated on making Alex come like never before. Alex came first and screamed out Walter's name and Walter held on for just a few more strokes until he thrust once more into Alex's tight ass with a shout. 

They slept for a while nestled in each other's arms but woke when Walter's watch alarm went off. He borrowed Alex's car to retrieve the copy of his work and returned quickly. He also brought along an overnight bag with clothes, toiletries and his spare cell phone. 

In the meantime Alex puttered around the yard. The late evening sun was still a bit intense so he slapped a wide-brimmed hat on and tucked on his sunglasses. Mr. Jessup, his neighbor behind him was looking up at the sky. Alex followed his gaze. The man was from the south, with a rich accent that was sometimes difficult to decipher and he had an uncanny instinct about plants that couldn't be taught. 

He was slow as molasses as he puffed on his pipe and walked the perimeter of his property. He stuck one finger into his mouth, popped it back out and held it to the wind. 

"A hard rain's going to fall. A-yup." He nodded as if confirming the fact to himself. 

Alex looked up at his pronouncement and shrugged. He pulled out a couple of weeds and nodded at his neighbor the same as old Bill did when greeting someone. Bill was usually right about the weather, right down to the quantity of rain. Bill nodded in lieu of good night and ambled to his vegetable garden. Alex touched his hat and went to the hose to set up the sprinkler. 

He looked longingly at Bill's apple orchard. It was small but the trees bore so much fruit that the branches were heavily weighted. He couldn't wait until fall for the harvest. 

He had recreated the garden of his youth, when his father had been a farmer and the wheat had resembled fields of gold. The vegetable patch was a respectable size. His fruit trees tempted neighborhood children to snatch at the branches that hung over the fence. He wasn't fussy on flowers so he insisted on easy to grow varieties, from bunches of black eyed Susan to zinnias, daisies and Queen Anne's lace. Bill continued to wander through his garden, unlit pipe in his mouth again, until he was out of sight. 

He looked up at the sky again and saw a big bird circling above. It looked like a red tailed hawk. He watched it for a while before it descended to sit atop a telephone pole to watch for prey. Alex shooed some birds away from his bird bath and smiled as they took cover in a nearby bush, chirping at him indignantly. 

Alex went back to his garden while he waited for Walter. The man returned in no time. He must have broken several traffic laws on the way. 

Their second bout of lovemaking was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 

"Shit, it's Fox," Alex cursed. 

He scrambled out of bed, which was difficult to do, since Walter had a firm grip on him and the sheets were tangled around his legs. 

"Come on, we have to go downstairs." 

"Let me just look at you a minute longer naked like this," Walter entreated sweetly. 

Alex blushed but stood still for Walter's perusal. His cock began to harden again under the brown-eyed, unflinching gaze of his lover. He began to turn away when Walter didn't. He was used to his missing arm and sometimes even forgot it wasn't there, but being naked reminded him. Walter looked at his missing arm with little curiosity and no pity. 

"How did you lose it?" he asked. "If you don't mind telling me," he added. 

Alex shrugged. Strange that it wasn't one of the first questions he'd been asked. "It's not very exciting. I was run over by a car when I was a kid. The doctors tried to re-attach it but it didn't take. I was just twelve. It wasn't anything heroic. Just a driver that lost control of his car when he had a heart attack. I was pretty banged up. Still have a few scars but they aren't noticeable anymore." 

"The driver was okay?" 

"No, he died." 

Walter got up and hugged Alex tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." He pulled away but not without first kissing Alex's arm gently. 

Alex shuddered at the touch but it wasn't from discomfort. He appreciated the sweet gesture and told Walter so with a caress on his strong jaw. 

They dressed silently and ran downstairs to greet Fox. Walter changed into his own clothes, a worn pair of jeans, thin tee-shirt and a plaid shirt. Alex quickly and briefly told his friend about what had happened to Walter, Walter's theories on Mr. Spender's activities and in between, Walter filled in any remaining questions to fill the gaps. Mulder didn't ask anything. He stayed silent until they were finished. They overlapped each other's conversation, finished each other's sentences, brainstormed on ways to enter the greenhouses to find evidence of his activities. 

Walter certainly didn't want to be smacked senseless and dragged to the greenhouse the way he had the first time he'd gained entry. Sure, he'd seen some of the experiments and data Spender had in his possession, but he'd also been turned into an inanimate object at the same time. 

Mulder still didn't say a word when they had finished. He looked from his friend to Walter and back, his hazel eyes at times wide with disbelief then narrowing until just a little color was visible. They were shitting him. Had to be. It wasn't April fool's day. That had been a couple of months ago. They were putting one over on him. 

At first he chuckled. He nodded his head. Wondered at his own patience to sit and listen to such a bull crap story. Then he gazed at the surprised faces of his friend and the stalwart and seemingly sane Walter. Good God, they believed it! He laughed harder. He clutched his side. There was an ache in his ribs just like when he jogged too much. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound but it was too loud. 

Alex let Fox laugh and guffaw as much as he wanted to. He was a patient man and he'd wait until his friend was through. He'd sit through all the wisecracks and puns until he was finished getting it out of his system. Walter on the other hand was mildly offended. It hadn't taken Alex long at all to believe his story and he was a stranger as well. Fox was Alex's lifelong friend and he clearly doubted his word. He was almost angry when Fox finished laughing to the point of tears. 

"I'm sorry," he sputtered. He coughed then cleared his throat and tried again. "Alex please, you can't expect me to believe this shit? Tell me this is all an elaborate prank." 

"No Fox. It's true. Every word. We have proof. Show him Walter." 

Fox took out his glasses and read the reports Walter had carefully written. Walter thought he looked like an owl with those oversized wire rims. But he stayed silent until Fox had read every word. When he was done he looked from Alex to Walter, raised his eyebrows, looked at Walter again. 

"So you need my help?" 

Alex nodded. His eyes were bright with excitement. It wasn't every day that a flower expert got to do something intriguing.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
